


behave

by tsunderestorm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Polyamory, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: The problem is that they aren’t listening.
Gabe gives Jesse and Genji one simple order and they can't even do that, but they'll learn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> super self-indulgent thing I wrote for myself and my girlfriends, posted here in the event that someone else might be into it! established relationship daddy kink fun with our favorite edgelord and his boyfriends.

The problem is that they aren’t listening. Gabe is accustomed to being listened to - something about his voice, his looks, his fucking presence - makes people shut up and listen, especially when he gives them a simple order like _behave_. No, they can’t even fucking do that, not that he’s surprised. Jesse turns in towards him and kisses his cheek, his stubbly jaw, an unsubtle feint to close the distance between his twitching fingers and the hot little space between Genji’s legs. Genji is just as bad, stretching to readjust himself and making the most _obscene_ noises, like he’s already got a dick or two up in him.

“Fucking brats,” Gabe chastises after about the fourth time the heel of Genji’s hand rubs his thigh and gets one step closer to his cock becoming an undeniable problem. After the third time Jesse shifts and Gabe can feel the insistent press of his stupidly big cock against his hip, he snaps. “Can't even watch a movie with me without wanting to hump each other.”

They're snuggled up on the couch: Gabe in the middle with his arms wide to cradle Jesse and Genji. Easy enough, with the way they’re snuggled in towards him - Jesse with his head resting on Gabe’s chest (so that, Gabe knows now, he can smell the sweat pooling there and let it go straight to his cock, the shameless dirty thing) and Genji, smaller body curled in facing towards him with a leg thrown up over Gabe’s. He’s so fucking wet he’s probably leaving a wet spot on the couch, soaking through the thin fabric of his shorts and _god_ , it turns Gabe on about as much as it frustrates him.

Genji coos “Daddy, _please,_ ” and Jesse echoes the whining tone, tells him “Come on, you can’t _blame_ us…”

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong. I’m pretty sure I can.” He brings his arms down around them to pull them in even closer, one hand settling between Genji’s thighs and the other on the soft warmth of Jesse’s belly. He knows how they like it, knows to press the heel of his hand down against Genji’s hungry cunt to give him something to rub against, like a damn cat getting pets from its owner. Knows to let his fingers tease the line of Jesse’s hip and rub just below his bellybutton, gentle and teasing before he grabs a greedy handful to make him moan. They’re in so much trouble, but they’re so damn cute it’s _hard_.

He turns to bury his head in thick, messy hair and kiss Jesse’s temple, then the top of Genji’s head of smooth hair. He can feel their bodies relax, feel the way Jesse’s hips lose some of their tension of holding back and he’s rocking his hips to rub his boner against his own goddamn thigh, feel the way Genji’s legs splay wider open because he’s content with Gabe’s hand between them.

“You still didn’t listen to me,” he says, shaking his head. “I can’t believe my babies didn’t listen to me.” Like he’s anticipating his next movements, Genji’s hand comes up and grips Gabe’s hand, surprisingly strong for his slender form. Holding them, there, tipping his head back to look at Gabe and mouth “ _no_ ”. He turns to Jesse, expecting at least some sort of an apology, that guilty puppy-dog face he’s used to but the kid’s eyes are unfocused, pupils blown and mouth curved into a lazy smirk.

Feigning disgust, he gets up, tumbling both of them in towards each other and eliciting soft, sad sounds of affront. Shaking his head, he stands in front of them on the couch and lets them take in the sight of him, something he knows they’ll like: tall, broad, positively fucking _looming_ , dick hard in his jeans. He _knows_ it’s a good sight, knows it from the way Genji perks up and bites his lip and the way Jesse whimpers, panting like a goddamn dog as he leans in towards him. Gabe stops him with a hand on his shoulder and a sigh, using his other hand to adjust his cock within its confines, giving a generous squeeze that is mostly for his babies’ benefits, partially for his own. “Neither of you deserve this, you know. You didn’t listen.”

Jesse pouts, withering under the admonishment. “Gabe, baby...you’re so hot! And Genji...oh man, he’s so hot...” he reasons, eyes pleading. Something that would usually work, if Gabe weren’t in the mood to play with them good and proper tonight.

“ _You_ should know better than to let that thing spring up so fast, you desperate little punk,” he says, gesturing with an inclination of his head to where Jesse’s cock is straining against his sweats, and Genji laughs, inches a hand over playful-slow to dance his fingers up the line of it as he murmurs “ _Jesse_...”

“And you,” Gabe tuts his tongue, turning his gaze to Genji, pleased when he sees him shiver. “Your naughty pussy’s so wet already. Maybe I should spank it.” Genji’s eyes go wide as Gabe lowers himself to his knees, kicking their entwined legs apart to make a space for himself on the couch in front of them. Slowly, he starts running his scarred knuckles up and down Genji's legs, cupping the heated mound of his cunt through the shorts. Soaked through now, just like he thought. He can feel how desperate he is, all hot and damp and worst of all he can smell it so easily this close, a sweet, musky smell that invades his senses and clings to his palate, makes him want to taste. Jesse gets some attention, too, gets Gabe’s palm spread on the chubby expanse of his belly, hot and heavy.

He hears a strangled moan from Jesse and smirks. Right. He’s got both of them in the palm of his hand, literally.

Genji's shorts come off in a smooth tug and his legs fall open out of habit, bent at the knee and leaving him so fucking _exposed_. His pussy is as pretty as ever, sweet pink ( _candy pink_ , Jesse always says) and it's glistening from how slick he is. Gabe could throw Jesse down on the couch, tug those sweats down his thighs just enough, let that long, gorgeous cock slip between Genji’s thighs while Gabe fills up his greedy cunt, make him even slicker. Wet, obscene, dripping with his own desire and Gabe’s cum but he _can’t_. He won’t.

It’s a good thought but still, Gabe recalls telling the both of them not to get too worked up. Genji looks at Gabe, nudging him with his leg, the impatient brat. Upset because no one’s playing with his pussy the way Jesse’s humping against thin air like it’ll do something for him. Him and Jesse both, always jumping the gun.

Gabe doesn't smack Genji hard. Wouldn’t dare to, not somewhere so sensitive, but it's hard enough to make him jerk and move to squeeze his legs together, enough to make an obscene wet sound as Gabe’s fingers hit the furrowed folds of his cunt. His fingers come away slick, damn near dripping with how bad he wants it and while Genji’s coming back to himself from the stars he’s sure prickled at his vision, he turns to Jesse and smiles.

“You want a taste of your boyfriend, boy?” Gabe asks, not waiting for an answer before he’s bringing his fingers to Jesse's parted lips and sticking them inside. “Want a taste of that pussy you made so wet?”

Jesse nods, drawing the digits into his mouth and sucking, laving his tongue over Gabe’s fingertips and suckling them how Gabe’s sure he wants to treat Genji’s clit.

Gabe lets him have a few blissful moments of pleasure before his hand comes up _hard_ and squeezes Jesse's obnoxious bulge through his sweats. It's _just_ this side of too rough for him, enough to make Jesse’s eyes pop and teeth clamp down in shock and Gabe swears as Jesse whimpers at the touch.

“I _told_ you not to _fuck_ with each other,” Gabe says, his grip not letting up and jesus, Jesse is bucking up against his hand, into what Gabe knows is damn near too rough. “Told you to just have a good date night watching a goddamn movie and this is where we end up.”

Genji, left to his own devices, laughs as he moves a hand down between his legs, fingertip circling idly over his clit, panting out small gasps as his hips jerk into the touch. It's enough to steal the breath from Gabe’s throat, between Genji playing with his pussy and Jesse thrusting against his hand.

“We can't help it, Daddy, you know...not when you're so big and hot and sexy between us like that…” he sounds so lewd, so utterly and uncaringly _wanton_ and in a rare moment, Gabe doubts his willpower. He wants to tug Genji off that couch and onto the thick column of his cock in one smooth motion, wants to feel the too-tight squeeze of Jesse's ass around him. Wants _something_ , wants to fuck them again and again, one after the other until he’s run as dry as the desert and his balls ache. Goddamn these little punks, for not listening to their daddy.


End file.
